7 Minutes
by Gamegirl1
Summary: The group of girls, including the student council, get together at Kyouko's house for a good old fashion game of 7 Minutes In Heaven. Many odd pairings to follow!
1. Intro

Alright, so here's the beginning to a fic, I'm really excited to write. It will have some rather odd pairings so if that's not you're thing, leave. Now. If you like, or at least don't mind the odd pairing of characters, please read! This will have quite a lot of chapters, but I'm sure you'll understand. Okay, I am going to stop rambling and just let you read it and decide for yourself. Remember, reviews are lovely!

XXXXXXXXXX

"You all must be wondering why I have gathered you here today!" Kyoko stood in front of a rather large group of girls with a huge goofy grin spread across her face.

"Toshinou Kyoko!" Ayano yelled from the crowd. "Why are we in your living room?"

"Hey, hey, calm down Ayano-Chan." said a cheerful glasses wearing girl who put a hand on the tsundere's shoulder. "I'm sure Toshinou-san was just about to explain it to us."

As Ayano grumbles something inaudible, Kyoko continued. "I have gathered you here for a game!"

"A game?" Shouted a chestnut haired girl from the crowd. "What game? What game?" she cheered happily.

"Shut up Sakurako." Said a tall blue haired girl standing next to her. "She'll tell us in a minute."

"Hey, shut up Himiwari!" Retorted the smaller of the two girls.

"No you-" Before the blue haired girl could continue yelling at her "friend" Kyoko continued once more.

"We will be playing..." Kyoko's grin was huge as she spun around to build dramatic effect. "7 minutes in Heaven!"

"Yay!" Came from a rather overly happy red head in the crowd.

"Can I go with Yui-senpai?" Asked a small pinkette.

"This is going to be embarrassing..." muttered Yui.

"I'll go with anyone but Sakurako." Himiwari said, causing the chestnut haired girl to shoot her a dirty look.

"I'm leaving..." Claimed Ayano.

"No you're not." Said Chitose holding the purple haired girl in place.

"We will all draw a number from this box!" Kyoko yelled out over everyone's comments. "Whoever has the same number as you is your partner! Who wants to draw first?"

There was an awkward silence in the living room. All the girls shot each other glances, wondering who would go first. A few of the girls began to giggle.

"Do we actually have to play?" Asked Yui, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Shouted Kyoko loudly. "My parents aren't home, so we can do whatever we want." She made sure to give Ayano a little wink as she said that.

"I'll go first." Chitose declared taking a step towards Kyoko. The blonde smiled and held the box out to Chitose who gladly reached in and pulled out a number. "It doesn't even matter what number we draw in, so why are you girls being so shy." Chitose laughed.

"You're right." Said Yui, stepping forward and taking a slip of paper from Kyoko's box.

The rest of the girls followed and shortly afterwards they all had a number.

"Open 'em up and find your partner!" Kyoko said happily.

"Who got number three?" Asked Yui.

"That's me!" Cheered Chitose.

"Switch with me!" Begged Chinatsu, who was on her knees in front of Chitose.

Just as the two girls were about to switch their numbers Kyoko butted in. "Sorry Chinatsu-Chan. No switching."

As tears slip out of the corners of her eyes she looked over at Yui. "Be faithful..." she whispered.

"Faithful?" Asked Yui sweat dropping.

"What did you get Akari?" Asked Kyoko.

The red head stood looking at her number. She then lifted her head and said "One."

Chitose's voice rang over everyone else's. "That's yours Chizuru."

The silver haired twins stood at the other side of the room, Chizuru looking pale and unfazed. "Chitose..." They younger sister muttered.

"What is it?" Asked the older twin.

"I don't even know who that is..."

"She's nice Chizuru." Chitose reassured her sister with a smile.

"My turn!" Shouted the hyper blonde. "Who got two?"

"Me." Himiwari said and took at step closer to Kyoko.

"Nice!" Kyoko said motioning to her partners breasts.

"Hey!" Shouted Sakurako.

"What?" Asked Kyoko her goofy grin disappearing from her face.

"You just... just... be nice, baka!" Sakurako said blushing furiously. "Who's my partner anyway? Number 4!"

"That would be me." Said Ayano, happy that she got someone she knew a little bit better than some of the other girls.

"Ooh, two tsunderes, one closet! What will happen?" Kyoko said cheerfully, her grin spreading across her face. Her statement earned her two solid hits on the head from the couple she was talking about.

"Ouch..." Muttered Kyoko rubbing her head. "Who's left?"

"Me!" Chinatsu said, clinging onto Yui, begging her senpai to not do anything with Chitose.

"Who else?" Asked Kyoko.

No answer.

"Come on! Chinatsu's cute, who's her partner?"

No answer.

"Looks like somebody really doesn't want to have 7 minutes alone with you Chinatsu-Chan." Said Kyoko with a sigh. "Well... I guess if you don't have a partner, I can-" Before the blonde could finish someone was tapping her shoulder. Kyoko spun around to see Rise looking at her. Rise handed her a piece of paper with the number 5 written on it. "I found your partner Chinatsu-Chan."

XXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think so far? Do you like it! ^_^ I hope so!

So here's the lineup:  
1. Akarin and Chizuru  
2. Himiwari and Kyoko  
3. Yui and Chitose  
4. Sakurako and Ayano  
5. Chinatsu and Rise  
Please post any comments or concerns in the reviews! Thank you!


	2. Chizuru and Akari

Let me just start off right now and tell you that this chapter was pretty erm… difficult? I tried, and I know it's not my best but I hope you can still find some enjoyment out of it. Sorry again.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the ten girls stood in Kyoko's living room they all seemed a bit tense. Chinatsu sat on the lap of a dark haired Yui who wore a light red blush on her face. Himiwari and Sakurako sat on the couch glaring at each other, telling the other to not do anything they will regret once inside the closet. Chitose and her twin sister were standing in the corner of the room quietly talking about their plans for after Kyoko's little game.

Ayano was looking at her partner, slightly scared due to the chestnut haired girls' harsh words and eyes that could kill. _"I wish I could have been paired with Toshinou Kyouko…"_ She thought, turning her attention to the blonde that was attempting to pull a small blonde girl off of her best friends lap. _"Maybe I should talk to Funami-san about it..?"_ She thought to herself.

"Ayano-Chan?" Chitose said, bringing the purple haired maiden back to Earth.

"Y-yeah?" Ayano said, turning her attention to her friend.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little sick."

"N-no, no! I'm fine!"

"Ayano-Chan, you lie." Laughed Chitose waving Ayano's lie away.

"Alright!" Yelled Kyoko. "You two first!" The blonde spun around a few times and then signaled for the two girls who drew a number one to come to her.

"It'll be fine Chizuru." Chitose said as she pushed her sister forward towards the closet.

Yui looked at the closet. "Kyoko?"

"What?"

"Did you even clean that out?"

"Of course I-" Kyoko cut herself off and ran to the closet. She opened the door and peeked inside. "Yes, I did!" Kyoko smiled goofily at Yui, and then turned to Akari. "Get in the closet!"

Akari nodded shyly and glanced over at Chizuru who didn't seem to be showing emotion. Kyoko pushed the two girls into the closet and just before she shut the door she pulled out a stop watch and said "7 minutes! Go!" She then slammed the door and pressed start on the watch.

XxxInside the closetxxX

The two girls stood looking at each other. Chizuru stared blankly at the red head that stood before her.

"I'm sorry you got paired with me..." Akari said shyly holding her arm and looking at the floor.

"It's fine." Replied the silver haired girl who was looking around the closet. Surprisingly enough it was very neat. A few coats and sweaters hung from a rod and there was a shelf with a few boxes on it high above the girl's heads.

"What are we exactly suppose to do?" Asked Akarin, still being rather shy.

"I guess were supposed to... kiss and stuff." Chizuru said, her face still showing no emotion.

"Kiss?" Akari said with a frown. "But... we're all girls."

"I think that's what Toshinou-San likes." Said Chizuru smiling a little.

"Really?" Akari said clasping her hands together. "You think Kyoko-Chan... likes... girls?"

"Well, she's practically in love with a few females, right?" Chizuru stated. "Well at least that's what my sister has said..."

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

XxxIn the living roomxxX

"What do you guys think they're doing in there?" Asked Kyoko sprawled out on a large comfy looking chair.

"Who knows, I bet Chizuru-san hardly even notices that there is someone else in there with her." Himiwari said causing a few girls to giggle.

Sakurako swatted the blue haired girl and said "Aw, you're just jealous because Akari-Chan gets more attention than you!"

"I don't think that's true." Commented Yui dully, causing a few more giggles.

"Yui-san?" Ayano suddenly asked from across the room.

"Yes?" Replied Yui with a small smile.

"Come here for a second, will you?" Ayano raised from her seat and motioned for the dark haired girl to follow her.

After Yui had managed to pull Chinatsu off of her, promising she would be right back of course, she made her way after Ayano to see what her classmate wanted. "What is it Ayano?" Yui asked once they were both alone in Kyoko's kitchen.

"I was… I was wondering… if I could…if I could get your help with something." Ayano said, feeling a blush appear on her face.

"Well," said Yui. "I can't help you unless you tell me what it is you need help with."

"Yes, yes I know that." Ayano fiddled with her collar a bit, trying to find something else to say.

"So what is it?" Asked Yui, smiling at the tsundere. After Ayano failed to answer, Yui frowned. "If you… if you can't tell me… then I'm going to guess. And if I guessed right, I can't help you. I don't want to help you." Yui turned and began heading back to the living room.

"Yui-San?" Ayano said grasping the dark haired girls wrist so she wouldn't leave just yet. "What is it you guessed?" Ayano asked, looking down at the ground.

"You like Kyouko." Yui stated. "And… I'm sorry Ayano, but I… I just can't be the one to help you with this. Sorry." Yui then turned from the purple haired girl and made her way back to the pink haired girl who was sure to be glad to see her.

XxxInside the closetxxX

Silence followed the girls' short conversation. "So, Chizuru-senpai, what's it like living with Chitose-senpai? Is she any different at home than she is at school?"

"As far as I know she acts the same around everyone. She's a great older sister and... I'm lucky to have her. I love her." The silver haired girl's cheeks glowed a light red as she spoke of her sister.

"Yeah! Chitose really is great! She once gave me pickled radishes as a thank you/ Christmas present!" Akari cheered happily. "She really is sweet!"

"Do you... like... like my sister?" Chizuru asked, seeming rather concerned.

"Oh yes!" Akari said happily. "I love Chitose!"

"Not like that!" Chizuru said, bearing her teeth a bit. "Do you want to... like... kiss Chitose-Chan?"

Akari's face went beet red. "Well..." Akari got very quiet and continued. "I've always looked up to her... she's so nice... and kind... and well I-"

"Times up!" Kyoko swung the door open and pulled Chizuru and Akari out. The two girls stumbled back into Kyoko's living room, looking around at the group of girls that were all looking at them now.

"Akari-Chan?" Sakurako said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you okay?" Akari's face was still red as ever and she had a rather goofy grin on her face.

"I'm... I'm perfectly fine." Akari said sweat dropping when she realized Chizuru was looking at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright! I know, I know you're disappointed. You wanted something cute to happen, well don't worry. This chapter will help later on, I'm sure.  
Let me know what I did wrong in the reviews! Please and thank you! Also, if I did something you liked, let me know as well! Reviews make the world go 'round!


	3. Kyouko and Himawari

Alright so let's keep going I guess… here's chapter 3. Kyoko and Himawari!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyoko's grin was huge as she stared at her "pray" also known as Himawari. The blonde was sprawled out on her favorite chair, watching the blue haired girl interact with her "rival" Sakurako.

"Are you just going to stare at her or are you gunna get her in that closet?" Yui asked jokingly to her friend.

Kyoko just shoved her tongue out at Yui and stood up. "My turn!" She announced to the group of girls.

Himawari got up and rather gracefully walked over to Kyoko who was waiting for her by the closet door. The blonde opened the door for the blue haired tsundere. Himawari looked at Sakurako who, quite honestly, looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, Yui!" Kyoko called to her friend. "Time us!" She tossed the stop watch at her best friend; well that's what she was trying to do anyways. She had messed up her throw and managed to clunk Chinatsu in the head. The pink haired girl glared at her senpai as she came over to see what damage she had done. "I'm sorry Chinatsu-Chan!" Kyoko said grabbing the pinkette's head and kissing the top of it.

"Don't touch me!" Chinatsu wined, as she tried to escape Kyoko's grasp. "Kyoko-senpai!"

One the blonde was satisfied by her "apology" she made her way back to the blue haired girl that had been watching.  
Yesterday 7:38PM

"Start the clock, I'm going in!" Kyoko called cheerfully as she shut the door.

XxxInsideTheClosetxxX

Kyoko grinned from ear to ear as she stared seductively at her partner. Himawari just stood there waiting, her face becoming rather red.

"So what do you want to do first?" Asked Kyoko leaning into Himawari, her face now just inches away from the younger girls'.

"Do you... do you want to just talk?" Asked Himawari, trying to remain ladylike as usual.

Kyoko stepped back a bit and placed one hand on the side of her own face. "You do know how this game works, right?" Her voice sounding seductive.

"Of- Of course I do!" Himawari said with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"Then pucker up!" Kyoko said leaning in to Himawari once more.

"I can't." Himawari stated putting a finger to Kyoko's lips. She then slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor.

XxxOutside the closetxxX

Sakurako sat on the couch, watching the door. Her eyes transfixed on it.

"Sakurako-Chan?" Akari asked. No response. "Sakurako?" No response. "Are you feeling okay?" No response. The red head turned her attention to the rest of the group of girls that all seemed to be watching the chestnut haired girl. Akari bit her lip and looked at Yui. "I don't know what to do."

"Just don't bug her. She's clearly busy." Yui said.

"She's broken..." Chitose said standing up and walking over to Akari.

"Yeah." Agreed Akari.

Both girls began waving their hands in front of Sakurako's face. But still no reaction.

"Hmmm" Ayano thought out loud. "I wonder what's going on in there..."

"I was just thinking that!" Sakurako said suddenly, causing Akari and Chitose to jump at the sudden outburst. "The time has to be up! How much longer?"

"5 minutes..." Yui said looking down at the watch.

"That has to be wrong!" Sakurako yelled getting up from her spot on the couch. She then proceeded to start pacing around the room, mumbling to herself angrily.

XxxInsideTheClosetxxX

"Why not?" Kyoko asked sitting down in front of the blue haired girl.

"It's not that I don't like you as a person Kyouko-Senpai... but I don't like you... in that way." Himiwari said, blushing slightly.

"So?" Kyoko asked with a small laugh. "I don't like you like that either." There was a short silence. "If you don't like me, which I don't get at all, I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous! Then who do you like?"

Himawari's face went red. "No one!"

"Oh right... tsundere."

"I am not!"

"Are too..."

"Shut up!"

"Is is Sakurako?"

"N-no! Shut up!"

"Oh my gosh! It is, isn't it?"

"N-no! I said shut up!"

"Fine..." Kyoko said crossing her arms over her chest and slumping back. "But, figuratively speaking, if you did like anyone, whether it's Sakurako-san or not, wouldn't you want to know how to kiss?"

"I-I... I suppose I would." Answered Himawari truthfully.

"Then let me give you a little lesson." Kyoko crawled up to Himawari and, once again, her face was inches from the other girls. "Don't worry... no one will ever know. Besides, it's just a lesson..." Kyoko's voice trailed off as she moved in closer to the beet red Himawari.

The blue haired girl didn't know what to do as her senpai moved in closer, her lips at the ready. Himawari bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tight and waited.

"Times up." Yui said.

"Finally!" Within just a few seconds, Sakurako ran over to the closet door and flung it open to see Kyoko leaning over a beet red Himawari, who looked scared out of her wits.  
26 minutes ago

"Sakurako!" Himawari yelled, pushing Kyoko off her as she jumped up and squeezed the chestnut haired girl as if seeking protection. Sakurako hardly had any time to react, but once she felt the warm body of her so-called rival she couldn't help but hug back. "It was horrible..." Himawari said quietly in Sakurako's ear.

"It'll be fine Himawari..." Sakurako said stroking the back of the blue haired girl's head. "I gotchya. She won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

The two tsunderes remained in their embrace as Kyoko climbed to her feet inside the closet.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" Ayano asked Kyoko as the blonde studded out of the dark closet.

Kyoko grinned. "I helped her find love with the one she truly wants."

"Was that your plan all along...?" Yui wondered. The only response she got was Kyoko winking and smiling her normal goofy smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think? Leave me a review maybe? Please and thank you!


	4. Yui and Chitose

Akari: Hiiii! 7 Minutes is starting!

Kyouko: I have a complaint to file!

Yui: What's wrong?

Kyouko: Why does she get to start the fic?

Yui: She starts the show, most of the time…. What's wrong with her starting the fic?

Kyouko: I was reading my contract last night and-

Chinatsu: There are two things wrong with that. 1. We don't have contracts… 2. You don't read anything but manga.

Kyouko: ….7 Minutes is starting!

Akari: Hey I was-

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yui!" Kyoko cheered. "It's your turn! Closet. Neow!"

Yui sigh and ran her fingers through her short dark hair. "Kyoko, I really don't think we need to continue playing-"

"We need too!" Kyoko said standing up rather quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Please Yui."

Yui sighed once more and rose to her feet. "Whatever."

"Come with us..." Kyoko said to Chitose as she led the two girls to her closet. "In." She commanded once they had reached their destination. Yui, who was blushing, mainly from embarrassment of going into a closet with the girl that kissed everyone at the party, stepped into the closet and looked back out to see Chinatsu staring at her. Her big blue eyes sparkled with the tears she was sure to shed. Yui just looked her in the eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, which sent the small pinkette into a wild fit of blushes.

Chitose on the other hand quietly stepped in and watched Yui react silently interact with Chinatsu. She smiled at the cute connection the two were showing. She then looked over at Ayano, who seemed to be looking back at her, with a rather queer expression smeared across her face. She was about to ask her friend if something was wrong, but Kyoko slammed the door and shouted "7 minutes! Go!"

Xxxinside the closetxxX

Yui turned her attention to her partner and scratched her cheek. "No offense, Chitose, but I don't want to do anything..."

"Neither do I Yui-San, so no need to worry." Chitose said with a warm smile.

"No chocolate in your system?" Yui asked with a small laugh.

"No, not today." Chitose laughed. "So, what's it like living on your own, hmm?"

Yui sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "Well..." she began "It gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"But surely you get many visitors? Like Toushinou-San."

"Kyoko does come over a lot." Yui blushed thinking back to the last time her blonde friend was in her house.

XxxflashbackxxX

The two girls were alone in Yui's apartment, Kyoko was sprawled out on the couch reading a manga she had found on Yui's coffee table. Yui was on the floor, wrapped up in a large white blanket, playing a video game on her red console.

"Oi, Yui." Kyoko said to get her friends attention."

"Yeah?" Yui asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"I didn't know you read yuri manga..." Kyoko smile twisted as she grinned from ear to ear like a jester cat.

Yui felt her face turn red as she spun around and looked over at Kyoko who was indeed reading Yui's new copy of 'Girlfriends.'

"It- it's..." Yui racked her brain for a way to get out of this rather embarrassing situation. "I didn't know it was yuri when I picked it up." She lied.

Kyoko looked at her unbelievingly. "Yui." She laughed. "I read it too. It's fine."

Yui still had a blush on her face as she got up and walked over and sat next to her blonde friend. "I think it's kind of like... refreshing, you know? With all the... "staight" manga out there..."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Kyouko said happily. "It's like I can actually relate to it."

"Relate to it?" Yui asked. "Kyouko are you uhh..." her voice trailed off as she tried to ask her friend the embarrassing question she had always wondered about.

"Am I...?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You know..." Yui said, feeling the blush creep back onto her face. "Are you like... like the girls in yuri?"

"Oh you mean lesbian!" Kyoko said rather loudly.

"Shhhhh!" Yui said as she frantically placed her hand on her friend's mouth. "My neighbors might here you!"

"Why are you so embarrassed by it Yui?" Kyoko asked after ripping Yui's hand off her mouth.

"Because it's not... it's not what society thinks is "normal."

"Oh..." Kyoko said looking down at the manga she still had in her hands. "And yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah what?"

"Yes, I am gay." Kyoko said looking down at the manga to avoid eye contact with her friend. She would never admit it, but speaking of her own sexual orientation was actually very nerve wraking, even if it was obvious.

Yui look at the rather serious look on Kyoko's face as she came out to her. She bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "I guess it's only fair for me to tell you that... that I am too."

"So I'm not alone!" Kyoko suddenly turned back into her usual self. "So who do you think is cuter? Akari-chan or Chinatsu-chan?"

"I don't pick favorites." Yui said with her usual tone.

"But Yui I am clearly am your favorite out of all of us, no?" Kyoko smiled goofily and laid down so her head was on Yui's lap and she was looking up at her.

"Like I said, I don't pick favorites." Yui flicked Kyoko in the forehead with her fingers and looked down at her.

Kyoko rubbed the spot on her head with one hand. "But, if you were to pick a favorite, it would be me right?" She sat up in Yui's lap so her face was inches from her friends.

"Sure." Yui said as a small blush began to form on her face, despite the fact she was trying to remain composed.

Kyoko smiled and leaned her head on Yui's shoulder. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into the nook of the dark haired girls neck. "And this is why we're going to get married some day."

"That's unlikely." Yui said dumping Kyoko off her lap and on to the couch.

"But Yuuui!" Kyoko wined.

"But Kyoooko." Yui mimicked.

Kyoko glared at her friend then smiled. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Fix my bow! But first get me some ice cream, rum raisin!"

Yui sigh and did as she was commanded.

XxxendflashbackxxX

Yui's was blushing and smiling to herself and Chitose just looked at her with slight curiosity and a warm smile. "Toshinou-san and you are very close."

XxxOutsideTheClosetxxX

"Got any threes?"

"Nope. Go fish." Chinatsu and Akari were playing with an old deck of cards on the floor, and Kyoko was watching from her large chair.  
Two specific tsunderes were sitting on a couch one still slightly shaken, the other merely stroking the others blue hair.  
A girl with long purple hair was sitting in a chair quietly, without her best friend there she felt alone, and it didn't help that the only other two girls she knew well were over on the couch wrapped in each other's embrace.  
Kyoko noticed Ayano seemed uneasy and went over and sat next to her. "Hey Ayano-Chan!"

"What do you want Toshinou Kyouko?" She snapped.

"You looked sad." Kyoko said tilting her head to one side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ayano said crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back.

"Ayano, can I ask you something?" Kyoko asked the tsundere.

"What?"

"What did you need to talk to Yui about earlier?"

Ayano's face turned red. "It's none of your business!"

Kyoko was silent for a moment. "You're not..." Kyoko seemed uneasy. "You're not dating Yui are you?" she asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Oh good! Just checking, you know!" Kyoko said happily with her goofy grin. "Yui's my best friend; I gotta keep tabs on her."

XxxInside the closetxxX

"Acho!" Yui sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me she said rubbing under her nose."

Chitose smiled at her. "It's probably Yoshikawa-San."

"Heh, you could be right." Yui said smiling back at her partner.

"What is your relationship with her anyway? I see the way she looks at you, I think everyone does. But I also saw the way you looked at her earlier."

"Chinatsu-chan is just my friend. Nothing more." Yui stated.

"But Toshinou-San, you would say she's your best friend, no?"

"Kyoko... yeah. She's my best friend. Nothing more." Yui domineer fell quite a bit as she said that.

"Is there something more there?" Chitose asked gently.

Yui turned to the silver haired girl. "Yeah... there is." It was getting hard to talk. It felt like every word she tried to say was getting stuck in her throat.

"I see." Chitose said. "I know where you're coming from though. I too have a crush on-"

"Time's up!" Kyoko flung the door open to see the two girls just sitting comfortably on the floor. "You guys are so boring..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or Girlfriends.

There you have it! Did you like it?  
Who does Chitose have a crush on? Does Kyoko return Yui's feelings? Will Akari get more screen time? What's going on in Ayano's mind? Will Rise ever be noticed? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Sakurako and Ayano

Hey, guys! Here is a quick update! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyouko sat in her chair, looking around at every other girl in the room, staring each one down until they looked away. She started with Chinatsu who was sitting next to Yui, curled up with her head resting on her senpai's shoulder. Kyouko stared straight into the pinkette's big, blue orbs. Once Chinatsu realized she was being stared at she gave a confused look and raised her eyebrow. She then looked away.  
Next Kyouko looked to Akari, who was trying to figure out what Rise was saying to her. She looked over at Kyouko and noticed that the blonde's blue eyes were burning into her deep purple ones. She looked away, slightly scared.  
She moved on to Sakurako, she stared for almost a minute, but to no avail. Sakurako was much too busy quietly sitting next to Himawari, looking into the eyes of the taller girl. Kyouko went to move her eyes to Himawari, but after about five seconds of staring at the blue haired girl she found herself being glared at by Sakurako.  
She was a bit shaken by the glare from the chestnut haired girl, but continued on to Chitose any way. Chitose smiled at her. Looking at the genuinely cute silver haired girl, Kyouko couldn't help but smile back.  
Kyouko moved on to Ayano. She held Ayano's gaze by making several weird faces. She finally just smiled her cutest smile she could, causing Ayano to look away blushing a very deep red.  
Next was Yui. She looked at her best friend, who looked back, waiting for Kyouko to say something. When she didn't, Yui just shrugged and went back to talking to Chinatsu, who was now completely curled up on Yui's lap.  
"_And now for Chizuru_." Kyouko thought moving her eyes to the other silver haired girl. Kyouko stared, quite lovingly at her, but only to find she was too busy watching her sister talk to her best friend. Kyouko noticed drool slowly come pouring out of her mouth.  
Kyouko awkwardly looked about from Chizuru and on to her final "victim," Rise.  
Kyouko looked into Rise's red eyes, just to find her staring back. They held their gaze for almost a full minute, until Kyouko herself had to look away from the ghost like girl.  
Shaking her head, Kyouko stood up. "Ayano, Sakurako, it's your turn!" She announced.

"We'll go when we're good and ready!" Ayano said, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting up stiffly.

Kyouko smirked and crawled over to Ayano's feet in a puppy like manner. She sat at the purple haired girl's feet and looked up at her with her big blue eyes and her best puppy dog pout. "Pwease Ayano-Chan~." Kyouko then blinked and curled her "paws" under her chin.

Ayano was looking down at her with a small blush spread across her face. "I'll go." Ayano said in a soft voice. "But only because I'm ready now!" She added.

Kyouko jumped to her feet. "You're such a tsundere." The blonde commented as she spun around to attempt to her the other girl she needed.

"I have to go, but I'll be back real soon. I promise." Sakurako said, holding Himawari's face with both her hands. She leaned in and nuzzled the blue haired girl's forehead.

"I know. I will be waiting for your return." Himawari said back, her hand gently caressing Sakurako's cheek. The chestnut haired girl went to move away, but Himawari caught her wrist and pulled her back. She pulled their faces together and touched their foreheads together so she could look into her eyes. "Be faithful." She whispered so only Sakurako could hear her.

Sakurako smiled and moved away. She nodded to Himawari and turned to Kyouko, and the rest of the girls who were all looking at them as if they each had two heads. "What?" She asked in a loud annoying voice.

All the girls mumbled "nothing," some turning away, some whistling.

"To the closet?" Kyouko asked, scratching her cheek.

Sakurako glared and scowled at anyone that tried to look at her. She still had an embarrassed blush on her face, so she made her way to the closet and opened it herself. She then went inside, and now, out of sight of the other girls, she jumped up and down with a huge smile spread across her face.

The girls watched Sakurako enter the closet and disappear from sight. Then their attentions turned to Himawari, who just blushed curled up into a small ball on the couch, looking down at the ground.

Ayano looked over at the closet, scared, then at Kyouko. "Please don't make me go." She begged.

"I'm sorry." Kyouko said taking Ayano's hands in her own.

XxxChitoseFantasyxxX

"No don't make me go with her. She's scary, and I want to stay with you!" Ayano said clinging to the front of Kyouko.

"Don't worry." Kyouko lifted Ayano's chin so their eyes met. "I've got you. And I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Toshinou... Kyouko." Ayano lifted herself up, still clung to the blonde girl.

"Ayano." Kyouko said with such confidence and she moved her face closer to Ayano's. She prepared her lips, as did the other girl. They moved closer and...

XxxEndFantasyxxX

"You're bleeding!" Akari jumped to her feet, grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table and ran them over to Chitose.

"Thank you Akari-Chan! But, trust me, this is a good thing." Chitose said, holding one of the tissues to her nose.

"As I was saying..." Kyouko said changing the subject and looking back at Ayano, her hands still holding the purple haired girls. "I'm sorry..." Kyouko led Ayano to the closet and stood her up in front of it. She placed her hands on the girls shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She repeated for the third time. "But you have to!" Kyouko yelled as she gave Ayano a push into the closet. "7 minutes!" Kyouko cheered as she slammed the door shut.

XxxInsideTheClosetxxX

Ayano stood staring at the door, hoping maybe absolutely nothing would be done or said. Her face had a gentle blush spread across it.

Sakurako awkwardly stood there, also looking straight at the door. She wanted to say something, but didn't know how to exactly start a conversation. "Uhh." She said, trying to get Ayano to say something. "Hey, remember that time when a snake came into the student council room?" Sakurako said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Ayano said taking interest. "It was horrible! I'm thankful you got it out of there, as was Himawari-san."

At the meer mention of the blue haired girl's name Sakurako couldn't help but blush and yell "She's so stupid!"

"She didn't seem very "stupid" when you were cuddling with her like 5 minutes ago..." Ayano commented.

Sakurako glared at her senpai and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't cuddling with her!" The blush on her face deepened.

"You're blushing." Ayano said pointing to Sakurako's burning red cheeks.

"Shut up!" Sakurako commanded. "What about you and Toshinou-senpai!" She lashed back.

"What about her?" Ayano asked, trying to remain composed, but quite obviously was failing at it. Her cheeks were a bright red and her voice cracked a bit.

"You like her! Don't you?" Sakurako asked, lowering her voice just a bit.

"M-me? Like her?" Ayano laughed awkwardly. "As if."

"You're being tsundere!" Sakurako yelled.

"And you're not?" Ayano yelled back.

XxxOutsideTheClosetxxX

"Why are they yelling?" Akari asked scratching the side of her head.

"Who cares why?" Kyouko said happily. "What matters is what they're saying! Can anyone tell what's being said?" The conversation between the two girls could be heard in the living room, but what was actually being said was garbled.

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations." Yui said as she watch Kyouko walk over to the closet door.

"But Yui..." Kyouko pouted. "What if Ayano is talking about me?"

"Why do you care?" Yui asked.

"I don't know..." Kyouko said. "But I like to know what people say about me."

"Still." Yui said crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't listen to others conversations, it's rude."

"Yui's so mean..." Kyouko pouted as she walk away from the door and slumped back into her large chair. "Oi, Himawari."

The blue haired maiden was sitting next to Akari on the couch, playing with her own blue hair. "Yes?"

"Are you dating Sakurako?" Kyouko asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"No!"

"Oh..." Kyouko said as she pulled out a small box of pocky. "Are you going to ask her out? Or are you waiting for her to ask?"

Himawari wore a shocked look on her face.

"I think Sakurako-Chan is the seme." Akari said.

"I was thinking that too." Chinatsu said. "So I think she'll ask."

"You have to remember they're both tsunderes." Kyouko pointed out.

"So Himawari, you might have to ask." Chitose added.

"Himawari could be the seme." Yui pointed out. "She is taller."

"Yeah, but Himawari has a more "girly" figure. If you get what I mean." Kyouko said with a wink.

Himawari sat there, in complete shock. Her eyes were just white circles with large dark rings around them and her mouth was hung open in disbelief as the girls continued to talk of her relationship with Sakurako. "Wait a minute!" She yelled standing up suddenly.

"Awww." Chinatsu said putting her hands together. "She's already sounding like Sakurako-Chan."

"Ah, you're right Chinatsu-Chan! It's probably because they already spend so much time together." Akari said cheerfully. "They're going to make a really cute couple."

The rest of the girls agreed, completely ignoring Himawari who was frantically trying to convince them all she was not interested in Sakurako.

XxxInsideTheClosetxxX

"No! I'm not!" Sakurako yelled, placing both hands on her hips. "At least I can face my crush! You can't ever even look at yours with blushing like a fool!"

Ayano didn't know if she should laugh or scream once more. "...you called Himawari your crush." She pointed out.

"N-no I didn't!" Sakurako said, her face becoming as red as a beet.

"I'm pretty sure you did..."

"Just shut up!" Sakurako yelled and fell to the floor.

Ayano looked down at the younger girl to find her crying, sitting in a small ball, leaning against the wall, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

Ayano bit her bottom lips and squatted down next to her younger friend. "You don't need to get so worked up over this kind of thing." Ayano placed her hand on Sakurako's shoulder.

The younger girl looked up at her senpai, her eyes were still full of tears and she sniffed as she said "Thank you Ayano-senpai." She wiped away her tears. "But I just got something in my eye... I'm not really crying." She lied.

"Oh, I see." Ayano said in disbelief.

"So what are you going to do about Toshinou-senpai?" Sakurako asked slyly.

Ayano glared at the younger girl. "Nothing! Because I don't like her!"

Kyouko opened the door with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Who don't you like Ayano?"

"Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano yelled out of surprise. "It's none of your concern!" Then the purple haired beauty got up and walked past the blonde and back to her seat next to her silver haired friend in the living room.

Kyouko then looked down at Sakurako and tilted her head to the side. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Little bit of a cliff-hanger, sorry. Did you like it? Leave me a review.


	6. HimawariXSakurako

Hey, so here's another update. We're starting right where we left off last time. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"About what?" Sakurako asked standing up.

"Uhh..." Kyouko said turning and looking at the group of girls in her living room. She placed a hand next to her mouth and whispered "Himawari."

Sakurako glared and blushed at the older girl. "What about her?" She asked through her teeth.

"Follow me." Kyouko said and walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the living room. Sakurako followed questionably. They arrived at a door and Kyouko opened it wide. They stepped through the doorway and found themselves on Kyouko's back porch. It was a large screened in room with a couch at one end and a two person swing at the other. Where the walls weren't just unpainted wood there were black screens to keep the bugs out. In the center of the longest wall was a door that led outside to the back yard with a set of five stairs that lead to the ground.

"What is it?" Sakurako asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Kyouko took a step away from the girl with a bad temper. "Look I just wanted to know if you like her."

"It's none of your business!" Sakurako yelled balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Kyouko frowned. "If you like her why don't you just ask her out already?"

The tsunderes face was a dark red. "I said I don't like her!"

"I'll go get her and you can ask her out here in private, okay?" Kyouko asked smiling.

"No!" Sakurako yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Kyouko asked tilting her head to the side. "You like her, right?"

"No!" Sakurako yelled at the top of her lungs, her face still red.

Kyouko, unfazed by the yelling, stood there smiling. "But she likes you."

"No I-" Sakurako cut her yelling off. "She does?"

"It's kind of obvious..." Kyouko said scratching the back of her head.

Sakurako turned around so Kyouko couldn't see her face. She was smiling from ear to ear; small tears of joy were forming in the corners of her eyes. _"If other people see it... it must be true!"_ Sakurako thought cheerfully. "Go get her... please." Sakurako said without turning back around.

"Okay." Kyouko said bowing. She could hear the happiness in the younger girl's voice. She left the cheerful girl on her porch and went to go get Himawari.

She entered the living room and saw all the other girls sitting around talking to each other.

Back on the smaller couch Akari was sitting with Rise, holding a small black device. Ayano, Chitose and Chizuru were sitting on one couch talking about the student council and pickles. On the other couch was Chinatsu who was holding on to Yui's arm cuddling up to her senpai's side, trying to get her face closer to the older girls'. Himawari sat next to them.

Kyouko walked over to Himawari, but stopped in front of Chinatsu and Yui. "What did I tell you before Chinatsu-Chan?"

Both girls looked up at her confused. "What do you mean Kyouko-Senpai?" The pinkette asked.

"Yui loves me!" Kyoko announced. "So leave her alone. But you can come play with me all you want China-Chan!"

"I don't want you." Chinatsu said dully.

With a defeated look on her face, Kyouko looked to Himawari. "Sakurako wants to talk to you. Follow me."

"Sh-she does?" Himawari asked standing up.

"Yeah. Come on." Kyouko said as she led the blue haired girl out of the living room and down the hallway to the back door.

"Do you know what it's about?" Himawari asked.

"I think so, but I'll let her explain." Kyouko said opening the door and motioning for her to go out it.

"Th-thank you." Himawari told the older girl as she stepped out. Kyouko just nodded and left the two girls on her porch and went back to her party.

Himawari looked around the small screened in room. It wasn't dark yet, but it would be soon. The sun was just beginning to set as she noticed Sakurako sitting, not on one of the seats, but on one of the stairs. She walked over and looked down at her. "May I join you?"

After a short silence Sakurako answered. "Whatever."

Himawari dusted off the stair and sat down next to the chestnut haired girl. Silence followed as the two girls just sat there looking up at the sun watching it disappear behind a mountain far off in the distance.

Himawari looked over at her so called rival; the dimmed light caused the shorter of the two girl's hair to glow a beautiful shade of gold_. "She's so cute..."_ Himawari thought, tilting her head to the side a bit.

_"She's staring at me."_ Sakurako said to herself, not giving into Himawari by looking at her. She just kept her eyes cast upwards towards the sky.

Himawari turned her attention back to the sky and resumed watching the sun set. The shades of yellow, red and orange lined the sky causing the trees at the top of the mountains to turn a light pink. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Himawari asked, looking back over at Sakurako.

After a short silence, and a small sigh, Sakurako replied. "Yeah, it is." She turned her attention to Himawari now, making sure to look the blue haired maiden directly in the eyes. She smiled gently. _"I really like you."_ She thought, wanting to say it out loud, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

After having looked Himawari in the eyes for over a minute now, Sakurako couldn't take it. She tore her eyes away and went back to watching the sun set. It was almost over now, the sky was just about black, except for the one line of color that could be seen on the top of the mountain. _"Just do it!"_ Sakurako told herself. _"She likes you... Just do it!"_ Sakurako was yelling at herself on the inside. _"Do something before you run out of time!"_ Sakurako just swallowed her pride with a gulp and slide her hand along the wooden stair. She kept going, her hand shaking a bit, until it met with Himawari's. She slipped her hand under the blue haired girl's and laced her fingers delicately with the other girls.

Himawari didn't move, but she did allow her hand to stay entangled with Sakurako's. For now, this was good. She smiled to herself, feeling the warmth of the shorter girls palm against hers was the best feeling shes ever felt.

As the sun took its final dip, causing the entire sky to become black, the two girls realized there were no other distractions to keep them from talking about what the clearly needed to.

The moon and stars gave them all the light they needed as the turned to face each other, their hands still together, with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

The looked at each other, holding their gaze for a moment before Sakurako leaned in and gently placed her free hand on Himawari's hip.

The blue haired girl's hand gently squeezed the other hand it was holding. Giving a sign of approval, and the sign to continue. Himawari then reached up and delicately placed her hand on Sakurako's burning red cheek. She led the shorter girls face to her's, the two, still holding their loving gaze. Sakurako was close enough now to place her forehead against Himawari's, which she did. She smiled gently, as if asking for permission one last time. She was granted the permission she was seeking when Himawari's hand pulled her face closer and gave her a warm smile back.

Sakurako closed her eyes and tilted her head ever so slightly and placed her lips upon the lips of Himawari. Sakurako's hand went up and around Himawari's back, holding her up from behind.

Himawari's hand that was resting on the cheek of her admirer was now making its way down Sakurako's neck, coming to a rest on her shoulder.

The kiss was nothing more than just the touching of lips, but it meant so much more to both girls. The split apart, and resumed their gaze, their hands still together, their bodies and faces still close to each others.

"I love you..." Himawari said looking away, blushing.

Sakurako sat there, Himawari still in her arms. "I love you too." She said in a slightly scratchy voice. She then pulled Himawari into a hug, her chin rest on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

Himawari hugged back, tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes, a huge smile spread across her lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Sakurako replied without hesitation.

The two girls sat in silence, just holding each other. After all those years of fighting with each other, they were now together as a couple.

"H-himawari?" Sakurako asked, her arms still wrapped around her new lover.

"Yes?" The blue haired beauty asked.

"You won't break up with me when I beat you and become the student council vice president, right?"

"Shut up."

XxxmeanwhilexxX

"What are they doing out there?" Ayano asked as Kyouko walked back in the room.

"Well, they've been alone for about 20 seconds now... so... probably making out!" Kyouko said cheerfully with her stupid grin on her face.

"You're and idiot." Yui told her.

"But Yui~!" Kyouko wined as she dropped down next to her on the couch. "I'm your idiot!"

"And you're proud of that?" Yui asked dully.

"Kyouko-Chan." Akari said to get the blondes attention.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh... well..." Akari squirmed in her seat a bit. "Did you know you can see your porch from this window?"

Kyouko immediately jumped from her seat and ran over to the window Akari had pointed to. "You can!" She said excitedly. She peered through the glass to see Sakurako and Himawari just sitting there on the stairs, looking up at the sky. Kyouko grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, you guys wanna watch a romantic comedy starring two tsunderes?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Chinatsu: Hey! I was hardly in this chapter at all! Akari-Chan got more screen time than me! This was supposed to be my chapter!

Kyouko: How do you think I feel? I'm the main character and I got a very small part as well.

Akari: Kyouko-Chan isn't the main character! Akari-Chan is!

Kyouko: I'm pretty sure I am.

Chinatsu: I think China-Chan should be the main character...

Kyouko: That's wishful thinking Chinatsu-Chan!

Chinatsu: Hey!

Akari: What about Akari-Chan!

Yui: Stop fighting.

Chitose: Hello reader, here's a notice about this fan fiction.

Kyouko: We're cutting it off here!

Yui: What? No we're not! Chitose finish reading the notice!

Chitose: 7 Minutes will continue with Chinatsu and Rise in the next chapter. This chapter would just be too long to add in anything more. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, you should review! ^_^


End file.
